1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to high-quality and high-availability recording of a media stream, and, in particular, to a system and method for producing an archival copy of improved quality.
2. Description of Related Art
Call recording software applications are used for compliance recording purposes where there is usually a mandatory legal requirement to record all telephone calls for a long period of time (e.g., for seven years). In many of these configurations, a high availability (“HA”) solution is usually also required in order to ensure that call recording will continue to function without interruption even if a recorder component fails. Typically in such HA solutions, there will be two recording servers that each have access to a media stream. Under normal operation, the primary server records the media stream. In case of failure, the secondary media stream takes over and records the media. The problem with this mode of operation is that during the transition between the two servers, some of the media may not be recorded and vital information may be lost. Other companies may utilize two active recording servers, resulting in duplication of information and inefficient utilization of storage space. In both of these scenarios, the recording of the call will usually experience some degradation in quality due to the network conditions and the associated path(s) that the audio and/or video calls must traverse in order to reach the call recorder(s).
Therefore, a need exists to provide improved high-quality and high-availability recording of a media stream that addresses the problems of the known art.